The Wrath of the Fury
by oc-trash
Summary: As Starling City recovers from the events of the Undertaking, the world reels from the discovery of Themyscira. A new villain arrives in Oliver's city but he's not working alone and his intentions are unclear. The Arrow must work with a powerful new hero as they work together to save his city and the world. Post Season 1. Warnings for well... violence.


**A/N:** This is just a disclaimer that I own nothing but my own OC. There is an OC involved in this story but I want it to be namely focused on the Arrow and Wonder Woman. So yeah I'm betraying my penname here.

I took this Wonder Woman and OC idea from a collaboration between me and another tumblr user (adlegend21). We were planning on a Wonder Woman web series and I did propose an OC bodyguard for Diana. Sort of inspired by Diggle and by sort of I really mean totally. Plus Diana can't be everywhere and gain intelligence on her own while trying to be an ambassador for Themyscira.

Timelines? Continuity? Psshhhh overrated. Takes place sometime after Season 1. Sara Lance/Black Canary is involved in this fic too. Hopefully everyone's relatively in character and I haven't written anything beyond a research paper in a long while so words are hard.

 _Unnamed Village - Umec, Middle East_

The village was a scene of chaos, the thirty or so men who were in the squad were lying dead or injured on the ground. It had only taken five or ten minutes for her to completely decimate their forces and she had barely broken a sweat. A woman stood amongst the destruction, dressed in Greek armor, a sword in one hand and a shield in another. In front of her stood a man wearing a tattered desert camouflage shirt and a bulletproof vest. He looked at the woman in contempt as she glared at him in much greater intensity with her fierce blue eyes.

"You will never harm another village again," that was all she said before she stabbed the leader of the death squad, the sword piercing his chest. He fell to the ground with a gurgle and she looked on him with disgust as she cleaned her sword.

Slowly, women and children began to emerge from their homes, some visibly shaken as they looked at the carnage around them.

"It's alright, you can come out now," the woman said kindly as she sheathed her sword, "These men won't ever harm you again."

A dust cloud on the horizon caught her attention. It was growing rapidly and above it she could make out a helicopter. Whatever this was, it was making its way steadily towards her and she turned to leave.

"Wait," a woman asked, reaching out to her as the warrior turned, "Who are you?"

She looked at the woman, smiling softly, "Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

And with that she flew off.

"Wonder Woman," someone whispered.

Five minutes later A.R.G.U.S. reached the village and a man with blonde hair stepped out of the lead vehicle, eyes narrowing behind his aviators.

"Agent Trevor," another agent walked up to him, "Director Waller's on the phone," she said.

Steve Trevor looked at the agent, "I'll let her know that she got away," he said.

"You let her get away again," Amanda Waller said angrily, " _Again._ "

"We were close this time Director Waller," Steve said, "We've been travelling around this region for weeks now trying to catch up to her. She goes in, hits a death squad or cartel and then leaves. Plus ma'am, she can _fly_."

"I don't care if she has an invisible jet Agent Trevor. Track. Her. Down," she said.

"Will do ma'am," Steve said as the phone clicked he gave the agent a harried glance then turned to his squad, "Let's go!"

 _ARGUS Headquarters - Location Classified_

Two weeks later, Amanda Waller hadn't heard any good news from Steve Trevor or his team. The mysterious woman would enter a village plagued by a death squad or local warlord, kill the offenders and leave as soon as the authorities arrived. It was an endless wild goose chase and the woman was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Do you really think she's a threat?" one of the agents asked, "She _has_ been going after some pretty nasty figures after all. A few of them on Interpol watchlists."

"Until we can determine otherwise - this woman _is_ a threat," Amanda answered curtly, "so we need to find her."

Another agent spoke up, "Ma'am, I don't think we need to look anymore," those gathered in the control room turned to look at the TV where a national news station was airing.

"This is Cat Grant with USBC," the woman said, "Right now we are standing outside of the United Nations building in New York City where three women purporting to be top political figures of an as of yet undiscovered island nation known as Themyscira have arrived."

The video feed cut to a clip of the three women walking into the building, surrounded by a myriad of security personnel. One woman in particular caught Waller's attention, she frowned, "Looks like we found her."

 _Starling City, USA_

Several months later.

"The alarm was tripped two minutes ago," Felicity's voice crackled over his ear piece as Oliver Queen, aka the Arrow, crept up to the warehouse, "The building stores chemicals - namely for pharmaceutical research."

Seeing a downed guard he slowly crouched next to the body, seeing a wounds on his neck that looked almost like fang marks. The archer pressed two fingers to the man's neck and found no pulse. Frowning he stood up and moved forward, arrow nocked to his bowstring, and moved quietly into the building.

Three figures were in the building, grabbing crates off of the shelves and loading them onto a cart. Oliver fired his arrow, the head exploding in a burst of light and sound - stunning everyone nearby. He incapacitated the robbers with ease, knocking them out or flooring them with a well-placed arrow to the knee. Someone tackled him from behind, pinning him to the floor as they hissed. Literally hissed.

The archer grunted as he fought the figure, who moved like a snake, sinuous and flexible. Through his gloves he felt the scaled armor the man wore. The archer noted the very long, thin incisors on the man as he tried to bite him. They were just like fangs - the man fancied himself a snake.

"Get the goods, we're leaving!" the man said as another two robbers entered and grabbed the cart.

"Hey!" someone yelled, a gunshot went off and blood sprayed on Oliver's face. Snakeman let out a yell as he leapt off his victim, bleeding heavily from one arm.

Oliver looked towards the source of the shot, seeing a dark figure with a pistol in both hands. For a split second he thought it was Diggle but this person was smaller than his body guard.

However with the stance, how they held themselves – Oliver could tell that this person was trained. He quickly recovered, grabbing his bow, nocking an arrow and firing in one smooth motion. One of the robbers jerked as the electrical current from the arrow head sent his body into spasms.

The other robber was getting his ass handed to him by the gunman, who apparently had the same "nonlethal" policy as the Arrow did. A well placed elbow to the nose later and the man was floored, clutching at his face.

"My nose!" he shouted.

Snakeman was still running, he possessed a fair amount of dexterity, even for having a gunshot wound to the arm. He was already near the exit by the time Oliver and the gunman could give chase. As they exited into an alley behind the building, a cylindrical canister rolled towards the duo.

"Grenade!" the gunman shouted as they vaulted towards the closest cover, which happened to be a dumpster.

Oliver dove behind said dumpster and used his arms as a shield, protecting is head as the device went off with a bright flash and a horrendous bang. His ears still rang, despite the fact that he had covered them. He got up from his position on the ground, looking around for the culprit but Snakeman was long gone.

He heard someone getting out of the dumpster, making a slight noise of disgust as something squelched beneath their foot and the vigilante immediately approached his companion, bow raised and a deadly arrow pointed at his target. Now that they weren't in the middle of a fight he could finally see the person clearly.

It was a woman, she wore a loose cowl that now pooled around her neck. Despite the chill in the air she wore a dark t-shirt, over it was a Kevlar vest. As she noticed the Arrow and the weapon pointed at her she immediately drew her own gun, pointing it at Oliver. He noted her finger was resting on the trigger guard, not the trigger.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded in the voice of his alter-ego. Low, dangerous.

He heard her mutter something about lozenges before raising her voice, "I'd be more inclined to tell you if you weren't looking like you were about to kill me."

Her voice was rock steady even though Kevlar was as useless as paper against a sharp arrow. He idly wondered if she knew that fact, not that he'd actually kill her - just incapacitate the woman.

He kept the bow raised, arrow aiming at her heart, "Put down the gun."

The woman scoffed, "Fine, I'm not about to shoot the Arrow of Starling City" she said. She holstered the gun, holding her hands up and looking at him with an eyebrow raised as he still kept his own bow up.

"Who are you?" he repeated the initial question. Despite her calm demeanor he could see her hands shaking slightly as she stared at the extremely deadly arrow tip pointed at here.

"A person with a gun," she quipped, "Who just saved you from an agonizing death by synthesized copperhead venom."

"What?" he was slightly confused.

"The man who tried to bite you - his name's Copperhead. He's kind of into the whole snake thing," she lowered her arms, opting to cross them now, "He's wanted by InterPol and pretty much the entire alphabet of organizations across the globe."

"What about you," he asked, "Why do you want Copperhead?"

"I'm more interested in why he's stealing chemicals," she said, "He's usually after shiny, expensive things, jewelry, fine art, that sort of thing. Or you know, killing people for money."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "You think he's being paid by someone else to get these chemicals," he said.

The sound of police sirens interrupted their conversation and the woman took her eyes off of Oliver to look at the flashing lights approaching. She heard he unmistakable whiz of an arrow being fired and she turned around, seeing an empty alley where Oliver once was.

The woman then looked at her watch, cussed and ran off.

By the time the first officer arrived on the scene, gun drawn as she made her way cautiously through the ransacked warehouse, both vigilantes were gone.

Back at the Arrow Cave Oliver stood in front of the computer monitors as Felicity Smoak worked her magic, coming up with every file she could on Copperhead and his activities.

"Your girl's right," Felicity said, pausing as she thought over what she said, "And by 'your girl' I mean the woman you met in the alley. Not like she's your girlfriend or anything…"

"Felicity."

"Right," her hands moved over the keyboard, the steady clack of the keys filling the room, "Copperhead aka John Doe – no one knows his real name – wanted in several countries for theft and murder. He replaced his incisors with fangs," she let out an involuntary shudder at that, "They're coated in a neurotoxin derived from copperhead venom."

"He usually goes after fine art, banks, museum pieces," she continued, reading on, "nothing about chemical plants though."

Diggle crossed his arms, he stood near Oliver and looked at the same information Felicity was pulling up, "Why was he stealing chemicals then?"

The archer frowned as he mused on the question. Something about these chemicals had to make it worth Copperhead's while. Someone must be paying the man big bank for this -

"Oliver," Felicity said, snapping the archer out of his thoughts, "it's 9:30," she said.

He looked at her confused for a second, before realization dawned on him and he left in a hurry. Diggle snorted slightly before following Oliver out of the cave.

In another part of town, Jennifer Shay ran through the hotel hallway, shrugging on her black blazer. She entered the ball room, straightening out the suit she wore as she casually walked through the crowd, looking for someone. It wasn't hard to find her really.

How to find a Themysciran Princess in a room full of people? Look for the tall woman who looks like she can kill you without breaking a sweat.

Diana stood near the center of the room, towering over everyone in an elegant white evening gown. Shay approached her, giving the woman a small smile and curt nod as she stood next to the Amazon. It was almost comical, the appearance, Shay was average height for a woman and yet Diana stood over a head taller than her.

"Princess Diana," Shay greeted, "I'm sorry for being late."

"It's alright," Diana replied gently, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. Shay noted she still wore the metal bracers on her forearms as if they were an accessory rather than bullet proof armor, "I managed on my own without my body guard."

Shay smirked at that. Diana seriously did _not_ need personal security, she was a warrior, an Amazon and everyone knew it. However the body guard position was a formality rather than a necessity. Since the US government didn't want an international incident in the event that Diana did somehow get hurt on their soil, Shay was there to stay.

An aging man stood at the podium in the front of the room, clearing his throat as the room went quiet, "Hello," he said with a small smile, "I'd like to thank you all for attending the benefit tonight. As you all may know, half a year ago Starling City was nearly destroyed by a terrorist attack. Thanks to the efforts of first responders and the Starling City Police Department, the attack was stopped and the damage contained to the Glades. Still the damage to the Glades was and still is significant and so I stand here today, asking all gathered here to help Starling City rebuild."

As he continued his speech, Diana turned to Shay, "What happened?" she murmured, quiet enough for the body guard to hear.

"He got away," she muttered back, "I got to meet the Arrow though. That was terrifying."

Oliver Queen arrived at the end of the speech, clapping along with the rest of the crowd and smiling as if he was there for the whole thing. The conversation started up again, the man who was at the podium smiled as he walked through the crowd receiving handshakes and congratulations from the guests.

"Ah, Princess Diana," he said as he approached the woman, "Thank you for you and your nation's help after the attack."

She smiled kindly at the man, "Your people needed help," she said, "and Themyscira was more than happy to give aid and we will continue so until your city is rebuilt."

He smiled, "Thank you," and they shook hands. His smile immediately disappeared as he saw Oliver Queen approach.

"Mr. Queen," the man spat like the name was poison.

Oliver looked appropriately contrite as he addressed the man, "Queen Consolidated will do everything they can to repair what happened-,"

"Can you fix the lives of the families who lost loved ones that night?" Mr. Smith challenged, "Or repair the emotional torment people went through because of _your_ mother," he accentuated the "your" with a finger pointed right at Oliver.

"No Mr. Queen," the man said, "You and your company have done enough already."

With that Mr. Smith stalked off, leaving Oliver standing with Diana. His jaw was clenched slightly even though he knew that what had happened wasn't his fault. Malcolm had coerced his mother into going along with the plan; however it still didn't stop Moira Queen and by extension, Queen Consolidated, being blamed for the entire incident.

There was a commotion nearby, catching the CEO's attention as a man charged through the crowd, brandishing a knife, "Queen!" he yelled.

Out of instinct Oliver moved to attack but Diggle was there in a fraction of a second, placing himself between Oliver and the angry man, gun drawn. The action wasn't needed though because a hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He yelped as his forward motion came to an abrupt halt but his feet kept moving.

He went to the ground, a woman coming with him, her descent much more controlled. Her hand still stayed on the back of the collar and her knee pressed hard on the wrist of his knife wielding hand.

"Running at a man with a knife?" she asked as she leaned a bit more on the knee, the man groaned in pain and let go of the blade, "Now that's not nice."

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice of the woman in the alley. Diggle relaxed his stance, "Are you okay Mr. Queen?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, "Yeah," he said as he spared a quick glance at Diggle before he looked back at the woman. Event security had arrived by now, cuffing the would-be attacker as Shay brushed herself off and returned to Diana's side.

"Guess I got to make my paycheck after all," the bodyguard said with a lopsided grin and Diana laughed. They both walked off in the rapidly thinning crowds, the party obviously over now.

"That body guard… She was in the alley tonight," Oliver said to Diggle.

They both stared at the retreating figures, Oliver's mind filled with more questions than answers.

' _What the hell is going on here?_ '


End file.
